


The Loser Takes It … All!

by LauraSFox



Series: It all started with a bang [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Consensual, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Yurio is of legal age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraSFox/pseuds/LauraSFox
Summary: A special kind of party where Yuuri is the center of attention, Yurio is in shock with what he sees, Viktor and Chris are kinky and lots of fun, Otabek is his usual hermetic self, and JJ just tags along.





	

“Where are you all headed?” Yuri asked, a bit clipped, feeling a bit left out. It looked like all the others were purposely ignoring him, while laughing and talking to one another.

He ground his teeth. Damn it! He hadn’t worked this hard to be ignored. He had come in third, after Viktor and Leroy, so that had to count for something. Plus, that meant he had been better than that horrible sex fiend Chris, the hermetic Otabek and, of course, that Japanese pig who just had to take the name Yuri and drag it through the gutter. Yes, he knew the Japanese was called Yuuri, with double ‘u’, but it was pronounced the same and that was seriously getting on his nerves. He doubted the idiot had managed to land at least one jump throughout his entire program. 

His step sequence was … something, Yuri had to admit, grinding his teeth even more. The guy was graceful, in his own way, and it made Yuri even more annoyed with him. He had a certain fluidity in his moves that was absolutely magnetic and Yuri had heard Viktor commenting how the music was brought to life through Yuuri Katsuki. 

“Where are you going?” he repeated his question, this time louder.

He stopped and pushed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. Why on earth were they back at the hotel? Wasn’t this supposed to be a celebration? He could drink now, legally. Not that he had not tasted his grandpa’s vodka a few times before. He could not understand the appeal. It just burned the throat, nothing more.

Chris was the first to notice the miffed tiger. He stopped and made a sign for the others to stop, too. There was a small exchange between Chris and Viktor that Yuri didn’t quite hear and didn’t know what to make of. 

“He’s old enough, right?” Chris asked Viktor with a smirk.

The silver haired champion took a long look at Yuri and hesitated for a second.

“I suppose,” he eventually said.

The other two skaters remained silent, but Yuri could not help noticing the small disdainful grin on JJ’s lips, as well as the hard look Otabek gave him. With Leroy, Yuri knew how he stood. The Canadian was nothing but a clown. But Otabek was making him feel uneasy. It was like, with each look, the guy was trying to read him like a book.

“Come with us, if you want, Yuri,” Viktor leaned forward and looked straight into his eyes. “But promise me you’ll not run away crying, alright?”

“I’m not a kid,” Yuri stumped the ground with one foot, making everyone laugh. “I’m 18!”

“Bravo!” Chris clapped his hands, giving him a lewd once over.

“What are you planning? Some kind of party? What do you all think? That I can’t hold my liquor?”

Viktor ruffled his hair, earning a murderous look from the one who went by the nickname The Russian Punk. That was no façade. He really was a punk and expected more respect from his peers.

“It’s really adult entertainment, Yuri. You shouldn’t come. I doubt you’ll like it.”

Yuri batted the beautiful man’s hand away.

“Let me be the judge of it,” the blond said defiantly. 

Chris placed a hand on Viktor’s shoulder.

“Come on man. He’s made his decision.”

“Just know this, Yuri. If you don’t like it, you are free to leave. Just promise us that everything you see remains between us, alright?” Viktor insisted.

“You have my word,” Yuri set his chin high. “Wait, are you going to … bring in like … hookers or something?”

This time, Chris began laughing so hard that he had to brace a wall to remain standing. Leroy was grinning like a shark waiting for a meal. Otabek was his usual hermetic self, while Viktor had the decency to show a bit of embarrassment. 

“Well, it doesn’t matter,” Yuri said determinedly. “I’m supposed to have sex at some point anyway, right?”

It was too late to take it back. He looked horrified at his fellow skaters. They did not seem all that surprised. Chris grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him to walk side by side.

“Come on, virgin boy, it’s time to start celebrating!”

***

They were all in front of a door to one of the many regular hotel rooms. One would have thought the guys had thought about renting something that was more high class, now that the competition was over. Viktor knocked playfully and leaned against the door frame, when someone answered. 

“Come in, everyone,” Yuri heard an agreeable voice speaking, and he immediately recognized it.

That damn Japanese! He was the loser! Why on earth they wanted the pig with them, anyway? That must have been Viktor’s idea; he was the one who always thought no one was really a loser, and blah, blah, blah.

“Ready for us?” Viktor asked.

“Yes, of course, please come inside and make yourselves comfortable,” the Japanese spoke.

The first thing Yuri noticed when he entered was the other Yuuri. He had his hair swept back, just like during competition, and he was not wearing his glasses. He was dressed in a fluffy white robe and looked like he had just gotten out of the shower. There was something about him, though, that was drawing Yuri in. 

The Japanese had really beautiful hair, jet black, making for such a striking contrast against his porcelain skin that he looked almost unreal. His lips were moist and, as he looked at Viktor and talked to him, a rosy tongue was darting out, licking. That simple gesture was making Yuri think of something … dirty.

He looked really vulnerable in that fluffy robe. There were small, almost invisible dark violet marks under his almond shaped eyes. For the first time, Yuri felt a pang of compassion towards the guy. At 23, he could not return to the rink after such an incredible fail. And it was clear as day that he was a hard worker. Everyone knew he was the kind to gain weight easily and that he struggled hard to keep in shape. And what a beautiful shape that was! Yuri could still remember how the Japanese moved across the ice, undulating his hips to the music and dancing with hypnotic abandon. Until the first jump, when he suddenly stuttered and crashed.

“Please, I prepared some refreshments,” Yuuri gestured towards the table and Yuri took in the beautiful arrangement. There was even a floral centerpiece.

Yuri sighed. It looked like it was just an evening of eating and drinking. Why did they have to try to intimidate him like that?

***

The light buzz from the alcohol was making Yuri feel a bit loose and warm inside. He crashed on a couch, between JJ and Otabek, feeling pleased with being able to drink side by side with the others like a pro. He was not far gone or anything; after all, he had Russian blood and that had to count for something. The only thing unnerving had been how the Japanese continuously fretted around them, pouring them drinks and answering to every request like he was a personal server or something.

That and the little fact that not only once Chris had sneaked his hands underneath Yuuri’s robe, whispering something that made the Japanese blush. The others hadn’t seemed to care, so Yuri had just brushed it off. Chris was just being Chris, after all.

Across from the couch he sat with Otabek and JJ, there was another, a perfect replica. The space between them was divided by a low table with nothing on it. Viktor and Chris sat on the other sofa, whispering between them. His eyes were drawn to Chris’s right hand that rested casually against Viktor’s leg, clad in black silk. Viktor had great style. He was dressed in all black tonight and he looked amazing. The V neck sweater showed his graceful neck. A few times, Viktor threw his head back, laughing, and Chris just leaned in, his hand inching closer to the Russian’s crotch. 

Yuri shook his head. He was imagining things. Chris was always behaving like he was some kind of sex deity, but that was just an act to make fans go crazy, right? 

The only one missing, Yuri noticed, was the Japanese. He was the host, where could he have gone? Plus, it had been bad taste to remain dressed in that robe for the entire evening. 

Suddenly, he heard a door opening, and he noticed Viktor standing up fast while Chris clapped his hands in delight. What he saw next made his jaw drop. 

Yuuri Katsuki was almost completely naked, save for a small black leather thong. Viktor offered his hand and Yuuri climbed with ease on the lacquered table. He thanked Viktor and then began turning slowly, allowing the audience to see him from all sides. The thong hanged low on his hips, leaving little to the imagination.

“What the fuck?” Yuri exclaimed, no longer able to keep it in.

A roar of laughter was the only answer. JJ threw one arm over Yuri’s shoulders.

“You see, Yuri, our older Yuuri here has an obligation to meet. As the one who came in last, he needs to show how graceful he can be in defeat.”

“You’re nuts!” Yuri shook off JJ’s hand. “Leave him alone!”

He jumped from his place and placed himself between Yuuri and the sofa. 

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he turned to look into the Japanese’s warm eyes.

“It’s alright, Yuri. It’s a debt of honor.”

Yuri felt his heart beating faster, being so close to the brunet. He smelled really nice, of something sweet and flowery. 

Viktor intervened.

“Yuri, we told you. This is something between adults. If you feel uncomfortable, you are free to go,” he said gently.

“You!” Yuri turned towards the other Russian. “Frankly, I thought you had some pride in you. I expect nothing from pervs like Chris and JJ, but you?”

“Hey, how am I a perv?” JJ protested, looking utterly flabbergasted with Yuri’s accusation.

Viktor circled the table and grabbed Yuri by his shoulders. 

“You are too young to understand. No one is forcing Yuuri here to do anything he doesn’t want to. I understand how this is all a shock for you, but for the rest of us, it is nothing that unusual.”

“Are you trying to tell me that if I had lost, you would have made me parade my naked ass for all of you to see and so you could laugh at me?”

“No, you could have chosen a completely different … uh, I don’t like to call it punishment,” Viktor explained. “Come on, Yuri, I’ll take you to your room.”

“Go drink your milk, kitten,” Chris teased, earning a stern look from Viktor.

“Really, Chris, you’re not helping,” Viktor said thinly.

Yuri shook off Viktor’s touch. He turned to look at Yuuri.

“Are you really ok with this?” he asked the Japanese.

Yuuri smiled sweetly.

“Let’s just say I didn’t like the alternatives,” he spoke and winked at Yuri with a small smile on his lips.

The blond could feel his knees melting. When Yuuri smiled so confidently, it made him feel funny. 

“I’ll stay,” Yuri decided and plumped himself back on the sofa, between JJ and Otabek. 

He stared at Chris across the table. The perv stuck out his tongue, making Yuri roll his eyes.

“What are you? 12?” the blond sneered.

“50 bucks that in 10 minutes max you are out the door,” Chris challenged him, licking his lips lewdly. 

“I’ll stay as long as you,” he said. “Bet more.”

“What do you say, Viktor?” Chris nudged the Russian champion playfully.

“Yuri is old enough to decide for himself,” Viktor replied.

Yuri felt proud. Yes, he was no longer a child. He could take watching Yuuri Katsuki dancing on a table or doing whatever, in nothing but a pair of flimsy underwear. If they thought they were going to see him run away, they had to think again.

And then it began. Sensuous music filled the room and Yuuri began dancing. Yuri had taken ballet classes in order to improve his control and coordination, but he doubted he had ever looked this … graceful. Yuuri’s muscles rippled under his flawless skin, as he attempted some really acrobatic moves, earning appreciative whistles and genuine applauses. 

Yuri remained with his hands stuck inside his pockets. He watched everything like it was a dream. He had to be thankful for the long t-shirt he was wearing. It didn’t matter that he thought everything happening around him completely ridiculous. His body seemed to have a mind of its own. The pitching tent in his pants was surely an embarrassment and more teasing was the last thing he wanted.

He sneaked a few glances towards the others. JJ seemed taken aback with the music and he was loudly commending Yuuri on more difficult moves. Otabek, on his right, was silent and focused. However, when Yuri looked at him, Otabek turned to stare, too. Yuri immediately tore his eyes away.

On the other sofa, things were far more heated. Chris was, of course, making a total fool of himself. He had a leg thrown over Viktor and he was practically humping the Russian’s thigh through the fabric. Viktor was visibly excited, too. He was the most fervent supporter of what was happening on the dancing table.

“Amazing! Yes, gorgeous! You’re making my heart throb, Yuuri!” Viktor clapped his hands together time and time again in unhidden delight.

Yuri wanted to go hide under a rock till the end of time. But he just could not look away. 

The music stopped and he breathed out a relieved sigh. Well, it hadn’t been that bad. He rested his head against the sofa. Now, they were all going to leave and he was going to keep thinking about all he had witnessed until it all made some sense. Or maybe not. 

It looked like no one was moving, though. When he straightened up again, his breath simply stopped. 

Yuuri was standing in front of Viktor and the Russian was slowly pulling down his thong. From his place, Chris unglued his eyes from what Viktor was doing and looked at Yuri.

“Ready to bolt, tiger? Come on, just do it,” he teased.

Yuri said nothing. He was sure he was gaping like a fish. No, he wasn’t ready to bolt. He was pretty certain he could not get up.

The Japanese giggled to something Viktor was telling him, and he was being helped out of his underwear. Soon, Yuuri was straddling the Russian’s slender thighs and by the looks of it, they were locked in a deep kiss. Chris was shamelessly letting his right hand wander across the Japanese’s delicious back and the curve of his ass, his eyes still on the blond. 

“Do you guys want a beer?” 

Yuri shook his head and looked at Otabek. It was the first time he was hearing the strange skater talk all evening.

“Knowing these two hungry beasts, this is going to take a while. I need something stronger to get me through so much man on man action,” JJ spoke. “Hit me with some whiskey. Neat, please. And thanks, Otabek.”

“A beer is fine,” Yuri murmured, looking at Otabek. 

The man’s face was cut in stone. It gave away absolutely nothing.

On the other couch, Chris had miraculously made himself lose all his clothes, and it looked like Viktor was struggling with his own, too, while he had no intention to let go of Yuuri’s slender body. 

The blond watched in fascination how Viktor’s hands were traveling all over Yuuri’s back, stopping at his buttocks, cupping them gently. Viktor’s romantic life was pretty tumultuous, if the tabloids were saying half the truth. But regardless of the outcome of his flings, all his exes, men and women alike, were in an agreement – the skater was an amazing lover.

And now Yuri was witnessing that special skill of Viktor Nikiforov right in front of his eyes. 

Eventually, the Russian stood up, without releasing Yuuri from his arms, and he let Chris get him out of his pants. When the duo fell back on the sofa, Yuri stared dumbfounded at Viktor’s cock that was now hard as a rock and pressed across Yuuri’s enticing crack. 

Damn, the man was endowed, Yuri thought with envy. It was not enough that he was a five time gold medalist, he had the world at his feet, a string of ex lovers crying after him, fans all over the world, and a perfect physique. He had to be hung, too. 

Chris rose and flaunted his nudity, giving his cock a tentative tug as he smirked at Yuri. His was not as large as Viktor’s, but it was pretty long. Shit, Yuri thought, his cheeks suddenly at fire. He was nowhere close to these guys.

“I need to go get lube,” Chris winked at the blond.

Yuri looked away. But it didn’t take him a lot to return to the sexy scene unfolding in front of him. In a daze, he took the beer Otabek gave him and just stood there, in a trance. Chris was licking the Japanese man’s neck, while his deft fingers were starting to prepare him with infinite care. At the same time, Viktor was impatiently slapping his hard cock over Yuuri’s beautiful buttocks. 

The Japanese was making small delicious sounds of pained pleasure as Chris was working his hole, taking care of touching Viktor’s manhood in passing. Yuri could feel his heart beating so fast and so hard that it threatened to get out of his chest. He watched porn whenever he got the chance, so it was not like he had no idea about the mechanics of sex, but this was real life action and his body was just forcing itself into overdrive, out of control. He tried to pull his legs closer together, but he immediately gave up. Cumming right into his pants, while watching Chris fingering Yuuri Katsuki, was going to be the ultimate humiliation. So he could not allow that to happen.

Trying to rein in his breath, he began counting, as he did in practice. It was a simple breathing exercise, meant to cool down the beating of his heart. He just hoped the others could not hear it. Half closing his eyes, he felt calmness taking him, helping him regain control. He was on top of things, cool, in control.

Until Yuuri’s first shameless moan forced him to open his eyes again. The Japanese was impossibly impaled into Viktor’s glorious cock and he was made to move up and down vigorously. How could that man emit such lewd sounds? He almost sounded like a woman. Yuri was annoyed. Was Yuuri playing this kind of perv part of the punishment? If yes, that was terribly humiliating. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Viktor was breathlessly repeating, while Yuuri was slamming into his hardness over and over again.

“Room for one more?” Chris asked and the idiot dared looking over his shoulder, to gauge Yuri’s reaction.

Room for one more? What was that supposed to mean? Yuri could not tear his eyes away. Chris glued himself to Yuuri’s back and spoke something in a low voice with Viktor. Apparently, the Japanese was given a breather.

When Chris somehow found his way to stuff his cock into what already looked like an abused opening, Yuri had to just pinch himself. This was not real. The Japanese looked strong, and he was all sinewy muscles, but that didn’t mean that he could accommodate two men in his ass in such a fashion. 

Viktor’s hands rested on Chris’s ass, guiding him and helping him get inside. At any moment, Yuri expected the Japanese to howl in pain. The sound that escaped that annoyingly sexy man’s throat was not one caused by pain, though.

Yuuri Katsuki sounded delirious, but it was no mistake that he was experiencing some amazing pleasure. He must be not all there, Yuri decided. Who knew that loser had it in him to do that? It was disgusting, Yuri told himself, but he could not quench the sudden envy at seeing the Japanese stretched so badly. 

Yes, the disgusting pig was taking two cocks in his ass, and those cocks belonged to two of the best skaters in the world. Two men known to have throngs of fans and people who would have paid handsomely for just five minutes with them. And this Yuuri had them both sword fighting inside his ass, apparently bent on beating each other to the finish.

He could feel sweat pooling at the small of his back. Drawn by that nerve wrecking scene in front of his eyes, he had not realized he was leaning forward, and forgot how to breathe. Like totally. He felt a small touch on his knee.

“Are you alright?” Otabek asked him, searching him with those unnerving eyes. 

“Keep your fucking hands to yourself,” Yuri said through his teeth and the other skater withdrew his hand.

Not fast, not slow. He did it like he did everything. Calculated, without any kind of feeling. Yuri wanted to punch him in the face. But somehow he regretted snapping at the guy.

“Can you believe this shit?” he pointed with his chin towards the tangle of limbs on the other sofa. 

Yuuri was practically sandwiched between the other two’s strong bodies. Chris was pounding into him hard now, while Viktor was moving slower, being the one on the bottom. The Japanese’s voice was growing ragged.

“Yes,” Otabek replied.

That was all he had to say? Yuri sunk into the sofa, pouting and biting his bottom lip. This Otabek was a strange one alright. To his other side, JJ was yawning. Now that was another retarded reaction. 

“What?” JJ asked him, stopping his yawn mid-way. “I’m seriously not into this. And it’s getting late.”

“Whatever,” Yuri snapped and decided to just study the wooden pattern on the table for the remainder of the evening.

To his relief, there were sounds heralding that the trio was finally reaching a conclusion with their activity. He heard them moving about, most probably the three of them in terrible need of a shower. At least, the ordeal was reaching an end. And he needed to get to his room, fast. And he needed to jerk off. He had the most confused boner in his life.

Viktor and Chris were partially dressed when they returned and sat on the sofa. Yuri stared at them, his fury growing stronger. How dared they put on a show like that? He rolled his eyes when he saw the two kissing and speaking to one another in sotto voce. Were they going to fuck each other now? How could they not be satisfied after ruining that poor guy’s backside like that?

Yuuri emerged from the shower, and walked to where JJ sat. He was partially dressed in a thin white robe this time around. Gracefully, he knelt in front of the Canadian and rested his head on the man’s thighs.

“What will it be, JJ?” he asked playfully.

His voice was a bit raspy. Yuri wanted to slap him, hard. It was a good thing the Canadian said he was not into pervy stuff like that. He was going to be thrilled to see the Japanese pig being turned down. That was why JJ’s words took him by surprise.

“I’m good with just your mouth, Yuuri,” JJ spoke. “Just polish my cock nicely, and from me, you’ll have the gold,” the Canadian added with a smirk.

Yuuri smiled at him and the young Russian followed his hands like in a trance. JJ’s cock was soft when the Japanese pull it out, but it still looked big. The arrogant skater just threw his head back, humming a song, most probably thinking it was his fiancée there, on her knees, servicing him, and not another male athlete. 

Yuri didn’t want to watch. But he didn’t want to lose face by getting up and leaving. Plus, his own hard cock was insistently asking him to stay and watch, so he could have plenty of valuable replays for his jerking off sessions later on.

The Japanese was apparently doing a great job, bobbing his head up and down vigorously and rubbing JJ’s cock with both his hands. At the same time, Leroy was not a too demanding individual. Suddenly, he tensed and Yuuri withdrew, some of the cum spurting from JJ’s cock landing on his face and lips. 

“Fuck, thank you, Yuuri, that was beautiful,” JJ breathed out, wasted.

Yuri almost squealed in panic at what he witnessed next. That was not happening, right? The Japanese was calmly collecting all the semen decorating his beautiful face with his fingers and was pushing it in his mouth, slurping with what seemed like more than just paying a debt of honor. The fucking perv, Yuri thought and decided to get up and sit by the window. He needed the air.

From his place, he watched as JJ got up and went to share some funny banter with Chris and Viktor on the other sofa. Something was telling Yuri that the Canadian was going to mount that ugly ass bitch he called a fiancée all night long. 

He was too mentally wasted to care, though. Now that JJ got his blowjob, the party was going to crash, and he could flip the bird at Chris on his way out. 

Damn, he whispered to himself, covering his eyes. That could not be possible. Otabek was carefully positioning Yuuri on his fours on the sofa and was softly caressing the man’s back through the silk robe. Yuri felt an unfamiliar pang in his chest. From where he stood, Otabek’s hands seemed rough, but his touch looked gentle. 

The Kazakhstani was parting Yuuri’s ass cheeks slowly, massaging that bubble butt, and he took out his own cock with efficient gestures. Yuri was practically stealing glances through his spread fingers, hoping the others were way too busy with their conversation to care. Otabek had a nice cock, dark, like him, not as long as Chris’s, but definitely thicker than Viktor’s. A small shiver caught him unawares; how would that feel? Yuuri was definitely going to feel it, and by the Japanese’s first gasp, Otabek was not to be taken lightly, pun intended.

The taciturn skater was carefully pushing himself inside, all the time his hands wandering over the Japanese’s prone form, caressing everywhere and eliciting small moans of pleasure in their wake. Yuri felt envy, raw and stubborn, clawing his insides. If this was supposed to be about humiliating Yuuri Katsuki, how come everyone was treating him so … affectionately? 

He looked at Otabek, trying to figure out the man for the umpteenth time. Dark eyes locked with his from across the room, and Yuri chose to turn his back and stare out the window. Why was Otabek always staring?

With the Kazakhstani, it really had to be over. There was no one else left. 

No one else but him. Yuri grabbed the ledge with all his might. Was he supposed to …? Did they expect him to …? Damn, that … he hadn’t thought about that. 

He heard the others moving about and he saw Yuuri heading for the bathroom, most probably to wash himself after his last tryst with Otabek. So it was over, after all. Well, at least, he had showed that idiot Chris he was no child.

Yuuri came out of the shower again, looking quite fresh for a guy who had been double penetrated by two sex fiends and fucked into a sofa by a third, not to mention that dirty blowjob given to JJ.

“Thank you all guys for coming,” Yuuri said politely. “And thank you for taking good care of me.”

There were words of praise from the others, small whistles and laughs. And then Yuri realized. 

They didn’t care he was there. He was as good as invisible. Pushing his fists into his hoodie, he felt his body moving forward almost on its own accord.

“Aren’t you forgetting something, pig?” he sneered.

The laughter died down.

“No point in being rude, Yuri,” Viktor spoke first, looking at his fellow Russian with a disappointed expression on his face.

“Yeah, what’s the dilio, Yurio?” Chris mocked.

“My name is Yuri, idiot,” Yuri scowled. “I came here with you. I get to do what you all did,” he said stubbornly.

“Wait, hold on,” Viktor intervened. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. This is …”

“It’s fucking. Yes, I know, Viktor, I’m not a child. You all get to fuck him, I get to fuck him, too.”

Viktor’s eyes grew dark. In one step, he was face to face with Yuri, grabbing him by the neck, and making him stand on his toes to avoid having his windpipe crushed. He could feel fear coiling in his gut, but he stood his ground, and he stared into Viktor’s eyes, icy and menacing. 

“You don’t get to call him names,” Viktor spoke evenly, pressing every syllable, like Yuri was retarded or something. “And no, you don’t get to fuck him.”

He struggled against the older man’s tight grip.

“Who says so?” he threw venomously.

“I do,” Viktor’s voice grew low.

“Actually, it is I who says whether he does anything or not with me,” Yuri heard a clear voice intervening. 

Yuuri stepped up and grabbed Viktor’s arm.

“Alright, Viktor, let him go now. Thank you, but I don’t need protection.”

“He must apologize,” Viktor insisted, but he didn’t shake off the Japanese hanging on his arm.

“Only if he wants to,” Yuuri replied.

Suddenly, shame washed over Yuri. He had no right to insult Yuuri. The man had been nothing but a gracious host for the entire evening, and if there was something Yuri had been taught from a young age was that he was never to insult a man he had shared bread with. 

“I apologize, Yuuri,” he spoke. “I’m … sorry.”

Viktor’s hand dropped him like he was a bag of potatoes. Yuuri stepped in front of him right away.

“Are you alright?” he asked kindly.

Yuri nodded. The Japanese caressed his shoulder gently. Their eyes met and Yuri felt his heart grow smaller. 

“How about you show us some moves, tiger?” Chris’s lewd voice broke the moment. 

Viktor slammed one hand into Chris’s shoulder as he turned his back on the host and Yuri. It was not a playful smack. 

“Hey, what’s gotten into you?” Chris complained, rubbing his shoulder. 

“It’s alright if you do not want to do anything, Yuri,” Yuuri spoke again. “It is not like it’s an obligation.”

Yuri could only watch that pink tongue darting out and licking moist lips as Yuuri spoke. A sudden thought occurred to him; that was his only chance. The only chance to feel the taste of those obsessive lips, and to … lose his virginity by fucking the beautiful, amazing and kind Yuuri Katsuki.

“I understand,” he nodded, “but … I want to.”

There was a small moment of silence, and then Chris started to laugh.

“Quiet,” Yuuri demanded. “It’s alright, Yuri, don’t mind them. Tell me what you would like.”

Yuri was fairly conscious of everyone’s eyes settled on him.

“Would you like to fuck me?” Yuuri spoke seductively, but without being overly forthcoming. 

Yes, that, would like that, Yuri wanted to say, but he no longer had the basic ability to articulate words. 

“Maybe a blowjob, then?” Yuuri insisted, getting closer and caressing Yuri’s cheeks slowly.

Yes, that, that too, he wanted to scream. The thought of those beautiful lips wrapped around his cock, something he had never, never, never done with anyone, was making him almost spend himself on the spot. 

Apparently, his silence was taken as a ‘no’. Yuuri’s face was getting a bit sad. 

“Just a kiss, or not even?” the Japanese asked one more time.

“Yes, please,” Yuri barely managed and he grabbed Yuuri forcefully, clashing their mouths together. 

They were a tangled mess on the floor where they landed. The plushy carpet was a godsend given the situation. It was not like Yuri could feel it, though. Any coherent thought was lost on him. Now, he could only think of kissing Yuuri, whose warm mouth was open and inviting. He succumbed to the dirty twirl of a tongue that obviously knew its way of driving a chosen partner mad, mad, absolutely mad. 

He could barely breathe when they broke their kiss. He gasped, took a mouthful of precious oxygen and practically blurted out. 

“Please suck my cock, Yuuri Katsuki!”

There were all kinds of laughs and naughty remarks at his boldness, but he didn’t care. He held Yuuri down, his long legs spread wide, and towered over him. With nervous gestures, he snapped open his black jeans, exhaling at having that tightness finally released.

“Nice cock, Yuri,” Chris whistled.

“Shut the fuck up, you perv,” Yuri said through his teeth, while his eyes pleaded with Yuuri, sprawled on the floor.

The Japanese was delicate as he tentatively rubbed Yuri’s cock a few times. When the hot cavern engulfed him, Yuri growled low, in his chest. The beautiful skater’s lips were working his shaft, making him feel powerful. He felt the suction growing and he didn’t want to spend himself in there. He belonged with the greats, which could mean only one thing. He was going to come in the same enticing hole that had milked the champion Viktor Nikiforov just earlier. And he was not going to sit in the losers’ corner with JJ who only wanted a quick bj. 

“Please, get on your back, Yuuri. I want to fuck you, too,” he said almost tenderly.

Chris made an infectious ‘awww’ that was soon followed by laughing. Yuuri presented himself prettily, opening wide and dragging his knees up, to allow Yuri easy access to his hole.

When he buried himself in that moist channel, Yuri groaned in delight. There was no wonder so many people, men and women alike, were crazy about this. It felt amazing. The tight channel was squeezing him from all sides and it was so hot. The moisture was probably lube mixed with the others’ cum, but he didn’t care. 

He pushed inside, a bit haphazardly, too overwhelmed with sensations.

“Hey, buddy,” he heard Chris calling, “you should take care of not pulling a muscle.”

“Fuck you!” Yuri spat and he buried his eyes into Yuuri’s shiny ones. 

He grabbed the Japanese by the nape with both hands, trying to find leverage, and Yuuri helped him by placing his hands on his waist. This way, the brunet could pull him towards his own body in rhythm. 

Damn, it felt so good! Yuri could feel his eyes rolling in his head. The friction was unbearable, like rubbing his cock raw, but he didn’t care. It was heaven, pure and simple. 

There were shouts of encouragement and lewd comments, most probably from Chris, and he tried to focus. He was there, he was running towards that final sensation, the final release, but at the same time, it felt like he could not get much higher. His heart was beating faster and faster. He could feel sweat pouring on his face and he made a small, whimper like, sound.

A hand was on his shoulder.

“Yuri, pace yourself,” he heard Otabek speaking to him.

Through the roaring in his ears, he just looked at the Kazakhstani. 

“Yuri,” he heard Viktor warning, “you’re pushing yourself too hard! Just pull out a little. Take a breather, damn it!”

No, he wasn’t going to lose. He looked at Yuuri who was breathing hard, too. His manhood, not as impressive as the others’, was lying on one side, weeping. Yuri felt for him, and grabbed the Japanese’s small beautiful cock and began pumping it as he continued his heavy pounding. 

“Yuri,” he heard Chris shouting, “stop for fuck’s sake!”

“No!” he roared and continued, his eyes only on Yuuri whose breathing was growing as erratic as his.

He felt a hand dragging his jeans over his ass and he wanted it away. But he could not let go of Yuuri and he wanted nothing but to come, so he just chose to ignore it. When a digit coated in something cold pushed hard inside him and he felt a strong bump right into a secret core he didn’t know existed, he felt his balls constricting and something erupted from deep within him. Through the haze in front of his eyes, he saw Yuuri cumming in powerful long waves of white spraying his chest and abdomen, and he buried himself deep inside the beautiful man who was going to go down in Yuri’s personal history as the first person The Russian Tiger had ever had sex with.

He collapsed over the Japanese, not caring about getting jizz stains all over his favorite t-shirt. 

“That was insane,” he heard Chris commenting. “Good call, Otabek.”

He had no idea what they were talking about. He wanted nothing but to rest and breathe and feel Yuuri’s wonderful scent tickling his nostrils.

It took him several minutes to regain his breath. All this time, Yuuri continued to caress his damp hair. When he eventually got up, he felt bereft. The Japanese dragged his robe over his nudity, in what looked like tardy modesty. But he was getting it, why Yuuri was like that. And he was proud that he had managed to make both of them come so hard.

Although he had needed some assistance in that. Feeling embarrassed, he looked for Otabek with his eyes, while he pushed his spent cock inside his jeans, and buttoned himself up. The other skaters were almost at the door, all dressed up now and ready to go.

Yuuri moved with some difficulty, as he got up, and Yuri stopped himself in time. He wanted to help the other, but somehow now, that the party was over, he had to get back to pretending. 

“Hey, Yuri, how was that?” Chris called, seeing him up and as good to go as the rest.

He just barred his teeth at the guy.

“Uh, scary,” Chris pretended to hide behind Viktor. “Hey, by the way, do you realize that by kissing Yuuri, you practically kissed JJ’s cock?”

The expression on his face must have been something, because everyone laughed. Everyone except Otabek, who was taking everything in with the same detachment as always. 

“What’s wrong with kissing my cock?” JJ wiped some invisible tears from his eyes. “Everyone should kiss my cock and love it!”

“Maybe you want to say that everyone should kiss your ass,” Viktor replied to that, with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

“I brushed my teeth in between,” Yuuri intervened, as he walked towards them.

He was now dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt. Yuri could not believe the sexy man from earlier could look so common now. He had even put his glasses on.

“Come on, people,” Viktor pushed the others towards the door. “Let’s let Yuuri sleep. He’s going to need it.”

“And maybe,” Chris turned to grab Yuuri by the shoulders and hug him, “the pain in his ass tonight will teach him to land on his ass on the ice less often in the future.”

“Very funny,” Yuuri chided Chris, fighting his embrace. “You all know I’m quitting after this.”

“That is something we’re going to talk about,” Viktor stepped up and practically snatched Yuuri from Chris’s arms.

Yuuri wanted to protest, but Viktor kissed him tenderly. To Yuri’s surprise, the Japanese pushed the gold medalist away. 

“Come on, guys. I really need to sleep. Stop joking. I don’t think I want all of you to fuck me again,” he added as he made Viktor turn and began pushing him out the door.

Yuri noticed how his fellow countryman was not happy with being dismissed like that. Viktor was seriously pouting.

“Oh, Yuuri, how cold,” the Russian protested. “And I gave you all my love.”

“I know, I can still feel it,” Yuuri said with a small sheepish smile. 

Chris stole a kiss from Yuuri, earning a playful smack from the Japanese. JJ just hugged their host and patted him on the back. Otabek, Yuri noticed, just offered his hand, for a manly shake. He looked so solemn like they had just been at a business meeting, not a gangbang party.

He was nervous as he approached the guy. What was the best thing to do or say?

“You’re retiring? Good,” he said clipped. “There’s not enough room for two Yuris on the rink.”

Yuuri’s face fell. He seemed sad, and Yuri regretted his words. He bit his lips hard. The door was almost closing on the others. Yuuri’s beautiful eyes were cast down. Yuri could not take it. He just grabbed the Japanese by the front of his shirt and pushed him against the wall, pressing his lips hard on the guy’s mouth. 

“You choose. Be a pig all your life, or come back next year,” he added.

Yuuri stared at him in disbelief. He was about to say something, when someone called.

“Yuri, aren’t you coming already?” Viktor pressed, pushing the door open.

“He came already,” Chris supplied, from somewhere near.

Yuri threw the Japanese one last look and went out the door. Funny, he felt like a different person. And now he knew he liked sex, but that was not all. 

After saying his goodbyes to Viktor, Chris and JJ, he fell in line with Otabek.

“So,” he said awkwardly, “thanks, I guess.”

“No problem,” the Kazakhstani replied.

“Did you ever … I mean … OMG, you came in last before!” Yuri said flabbergasted. “Did you … fuck!”

“No. I just had to eat an entire bowl of mealworms,” Otabek answered interrupting his incoherent and frustrated trail of thought. 

“Ewww,” Yuri scrunched his nose in disgust. 

“They taste like almonds,” Otabek said simply. “They are not that bad, but I wouldn’t make them part of my daily diet.”

“So you get to eat mealworms, the Japanese gets five dicks,” Yuri shook his head in wonder.

“He said he was squeamish and pleaded with Viktor to not make him eat anything gross. I heard it was his choice.”

Yuri stopped in front of his room. He looked nervously at Otabek.

“So, I guess it’s all like buried and all now, right?”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Otabek looked at him. 

“N-no, of course not.”

“Then it’s buried,” the Kazakhstani said simply. “Have a good night, Yuri.”

“G’night,” he said as he fiddled with his key to get inside his room.

Maybe it was buried, but not for him. He was pretty sure he was going to remember everything till the end of time.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was just a small take on what might have happened when Yuuri comes in last for a competition. Did you like it? Hate it? Just let me know in the comments, pretty please, with sugar on top.
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading! I love writing about hot guys doing all kinds of things ;), so please check out my original M/M story, [Collateral](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13087842/chapters/29940501).


End file.
